What's Done Is Done
by sadyethappyendings
Summary: 10 years after Edward leaves Bella, he meets her son at a buisness meeting in Forks. Her son gives him a letter telling him she forgives him and still loves him. One thing, he finds out that Bella died! ONE SHOT! ALL HUMAN!


What's done is done

**What's done is done**

Edward had left Bella 10 years ago, when he was 19. Now here he was at the age of 29, on a business trip back to Forks and Bella was no longer living there.

Edward said that he didn't love her anymore. That she was just another play thing that he used. He never really meant any of it. He knew that his family had to move for business reasons and he didn't want Bella to become hurt. Boy, was that a big mistake. He hurt her more by lying to her. He hurt himself by lying to her.

Edward had just finished his meeting and much to his disliking, Jacob Black was in the company, too.

Jacob Black. Edward had heard that after he had left, Bella had found comfort and the love that she wanted and needed in him. It hurt Edward just thinking about Bella finding someone else. Edward never found anyone as special as Bella.

Edward was just sitting on a chair in the lobby of the hotel the meetings were at when a little boy that looked like Bella, but with the eyes of Jacob, came up to him.

"Hello, are you Mister Edward Cullen?" the little boy asked.

"Yes, yes I am. Now, what is your name?" Edward replied.

"Oh, that's easy! My name is Edward Black!" the little boy said.

'Edward Black. Was this Bella's child?' Edward (Cullen) thought.

"May I ask who your mother is?" Edward asked. (Cullen)

"My mother is Isabella Marie Swan Black." Little Edward said.

Edward (Cullen)'s eyes widened. 'So she hasn't forgotten me.'

"Is she here?" Edward Cullen asked.

"Nope, but, it's sort of hard to explain what's happened to her. Here, read this, it'll explain everything! She wanted me to give it to you." Little Edward said, handing Edward an old letter.

Edward (Cullen) opened the letter and began reading it. It was written in Bella's sloppy handwriting.

_Dear Edward,_

_This is from the one and only, Bella. I hope you haven't forgotten me already. I know that I'll never forget you. There are so many things I have to tell you, but my time is limited. You see, after you left, I found out that I had cancer. My case was so bad, and I knew that a chance for me to cure was out of the picture. So, I am bracing myself for death. I really want to see you again before I leave this world. I just want you to know that as much as I love Jacob, I'll never love him as much as I have ever loved you. Of course, I still love you. I still wonder if you still love me. I know that I'll never live long enough to find out, sadly. I am giving this letter to my son, Edward. Yes, I named him after you. I told him that if he ever saw you, he must give it to you. I must ask how everybody is. After you all moved away, I still thought about you all. I really miss you, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie. She never really did love me as much as your family did. I now must finish this letter, as I said, my time is very limited. Please let the other's read this, I want them to know that I care about them deeply. Never forget me! I know that you may be sorry, but what's done is done. I forgive you._

_I'll love you always,_

_Bella_

As Edward was reading this, tears slid down his face.

"When did she die? When did she give this to you?" Edward (Cullen) asked.

"She gave this letter to me only minutes before she died. She died when I was 6. But now I'm 8, so she died 2 years ago." Little Edward said in a sad tone.

Just after he had said this, Jacob appeared beside Little Edward.

"She still loved you, even after what you put her through, and I know that you still loved her, you just couldn't hurt her." Jacob said.

"I know that now. I really regret the fact that I gave her more pain, adding to the fact that she was dying." Edward said.

"I know. That's why I gave her the love and comfort she needed. I loved her." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. I'm terribly sorry for all that I've caused. But like she said, what's done is done." Edward replied.

"Well keep the letter, I'd better drop little Ed off at his grandma's house. Bye." Jacob said, holding his son's hand.

"Bye." Edward (Cullen) said, regret visible in his voice.

Jacob and Little Edward walked out of the hotel.

Just then, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme came towards Edward.

"Hey Bro, what's up with the mood?" Emmett asked Edward.

Edward didn't reply. Instead, he handed the letter to Emmett.

Everyone read the letter and was left in utter shock.

"I can't believe it! I know that I always was mean to her, but I still cared for her!" Rosalie said eyes wide.

"She's gone. She's really gone." Alice said, tears streaming down her face.

"How about we bring flowers to her grave, the cemetery isn't too far from here." Carlisle said, trying to brighten the glum mood.

"Yeah, the flower shop is right around the corner!" Esme said her voice cracking.

"We really should visit her grave. We never gave her a proper goodbye." Jasper said trying is hardest not to let his voice crack.

"We really hurt her, didn't we?" Emmett said tears streaming silently down his face.

Everyone just nodded.

"We made a really big mistake!" Alice said. "I lost my best friend."

Soon, Alice was sobbing. Edward soon joined her.

"Well then, I'll go buy some flowers. Wait here." Esme said, walking off to the flower shop that was right by the hotel.

About 5 minutes later, she came back with 6 bouquets of flowers. One for everybody to give to set on Bella's grave.

Everyone went to their car in silence.

They drove to the Fork's Cemetery.

It wasn't too hard to find Bella's grave.

But by then, everybody, even Rosalie, was sobbing.

There, on the cold, damp grass was the stone.

Some words that caught their eye were:

_Even when she was dying and hurting in the inside out, she had the heart to forgive, but couldn't forget. _

Then, there was a small quote that everyone had seen.

_What's done is done._

Everybody just sobbed harder.

Alice was the first to set down a bouquet of flowers.

She whispered, "Hey Bella! I'm sorry for all of the pain that we've caused you! I'm sorry you never knew why we left and I'm just sorry. You were my best friend. I'm sorry, okay. I love you as one of my sisters! Bye, Bells!"

Emmett stood up as soon as Alice walked from the grave.

"Hiya, Bella! As soon as I found out what happened, all of out memories together flashed through my mind. I'm sorry that we caused you so much pain! You were like my little sis and it's so amazing that you forgave us. I'm thankful that we got to know someone as awesome as you! Bye, Bella."

Emmett got up with more tears in his eyes and stood next to the sobbing Alice.

Rosalie got up and put the flowers on Bella's grave.

"Hi! Wow Bella, I am so sorry for everything! I know I was mean to you, but I was being plain stupid. I haven't seen you in 10 years. We leave you and look what happens! I'll see you soon, Bells. Once again, I'm sorry!"

Just as Rosalie finished talking, she got up and patted Edward on the back before she stood next to Emmett and Alice.

Jasper was next. After setting flowers down on her grave, he began talking.

"I'm really sorry for all that we've done. I'm glad that you forgave us, but more importantly, you forgave Edward. It's killing him, you know? I always think back and remember the good old days. Well, here it goes again, I'm sorry."

Jasper sobbed and stood next to Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice.

Carlisle walked to the grave as soon as Jasper walked away.

"Hi, it's been a while, hasn't it? I really am sorry for all the mistakes we've made that hurt you. I hope you know that you're like a daughter to me and that I would do anything to talk to you for real right now. Edward is so sad. I hate seeing him like this. I'm glad you forgave him. Sorry again, I am so sad. Bye."

Carlisle cried harder and walked to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Esme sobbed and stepped up to the grave.

"Hi Bells, we all have missed you so much! It hurts to think about what we did to you. I lost a daughter. I lost you. You meant so much to us. I hope you know that. I am very sorry. We all are very sorry. I am proud that you found it in you to forgive us; after all, we did something seeming unforgivable. We lied to leave you. I'm sorry, Bella, I miss you!"

Esme cried harder than she ever cried in her life.

Edward then stood up to the grave.

After putting the flowers down, he began talking.

"Hi Bells. I'm terribly sorry for everything I've done to you! I've really hurt you.

Thank you so much for forgiving me. I'll never forget you. How can I? You are the love of my life. I've always loved you and never will stop. I miss you. I have missed you. But, I'm 2 years late, huh? What's done is done and thanks. I love you Bella! Here it goes again, sorry!"

Edward walked to his family. They all took one last look at the words on the stone, never to leave the hard, cold surface ever again. It pained them greatly.

The Cullen and Hale family walked back to their cars and left.

Somewhere in Heaven, Bella saw them and smiled.

Everyone was happy then, knowing that they were forgiven; they continued to live happy lives and were thankful.

Edward knew that he was forgiven and realized that after finding that out, he was free. He was free from the mistakes he made and shouldn't sulk on the past. Look forward to the future. Bella showed him that. And plus, what's done is done!

**AWWWW!! A happy ending, but dramatic, so please tell me what you think! I really enjoyed writing this, so yeah. I don't know is I should make a sequel! Well, if you want one, tell me!! Thanks!**

**-Lauren**


End file.
